Automated testing of complex networks can involve numerous network elements which may work independently. For complex testing scenarios it is frequently necessary to coordinate activities on two or more network elements involved in a test. Typically, this may involve the provisioning of user records or subscriber records on the network for each individual test case. For complex networks the number of test cases can be in the hundreds or even thousands. This quickly results in a large number of subscriber or user records required to be provisioned on a network for testing. The provisioning of these records can be difficult to manage, time consuming and expensive.